Awakening
by InWonderland27
Summary: Has anybody ever wanted to read a Power Ranger Vampire fic? Trini stumbles upon the White Power Coin, literally. Who did it belong to? And why wasn't it buried with the rest of them?


Hi readers,

let me know what you think after reading this, it's my first time attempting to get something on here. And I never thought it would be Power Rangers related. But I loved it as a kid, and thought the 2017 Movie was awesome. So why not give it ago?

Btw this literally was born from a dream, so...

Chapeter One,

Beginning of the Cenozoic Era….

Earth was failing.

The sky was on fire. Yellow, orange and red bled across the horizon. Dark, electric storm clouds formed high above the volcanoes as they erupted. A canopy of molten ash and debris rained down from the heavens.

The ground groaned and cracked from lightning bolts striking the soil, opening the gates of hell.

Piercing cries of fear echoed across the skies as great big birds flew above. The mammals of the realm were seen fleeing in herds, some were trampled into the ground by their own on their route to escape.

Liquid gold corpses scattered the battlefield and more continued to form from the ashes. Amongst the dead lay three of the universes interplanetary warriors.

Lanzo the Blue Ranger, originating from Planet Eltar was the first to fall victim to Rita's army. He was surrounded by hundreds and didn't see the blow that would end his life. Speared through the heart and staked into the ground. His death was a warning to the others.

Pink was second, Zestra from Planet Lyra. Her screams will be forever heard by the land as she was scorched from the inside-out. Her body dropped to the ground with a thud, smoke rising from charred flesh.

Xeno, the Black Ranger followed, he too from Planet Eltar. With exhaustion finally taking over he was pummeled to the ground, never to stand again.

With their death, the power produced by the coins had returned, destroying their armour of colours and leaving them bare in their true forms.

Thus, three souls were destroyed by one they called friend.

* * *

The battle to protect the universe from Rita Replusa was beginning to look dim, only three Rangers remained. Aurora, Yellow. Zordon, Red and Nikolai, White. They were exhausted, broken and beaten.

Zordon lay almost motionless in the dirt, the only movement was the rise and fall of his short and shallow breaths.

In the distance Rita and Nikolai were battling for dominance. Gold staff pierced in the dirt a few feet away. A Green armoured hand with long gold nails gripped Whites throat, lifting her with great strength from the ground, the other reached out towards the luminous galaxy shaped diamond in the centre of Nikolai's chest, and with one thrust the coloured armour sparked and disappeared leaving a humanoid in its place.

Green threw the power coin to the ground, and they both watched as it bounded across the earth and landed into a pool of molten lava.

Blue eyes grew wide, time slowed down. White took a moment to witness the disaster brought by Rita and her minions.

Blue, dead.

Pink, dead.

Black, dead.

And Zordon. Alive, but barley.

Where was Yellow?

Nikolai's eyes desperately searched out around the vicinity. Where was she? Where was her mate?

The White Ranger became frantic her breaths came out short and fast until they finally caught sight of her. Her Aurora, struggling against a herd of rock and gold.

And then as if time stopped completely, Yellow hit the ground, face first, before a molten gold foot crushed her spine.

Gasping for breath a strangled cry broke from Nikolai's throat, and a bone chilling cackled erupted from Greens.

Pain like none she'd felt before ripped through her. If her heart could stop beating a second time, she was sure that she'd died again.

Without her armour Nikolai had only her in-human abilities to protect herself and kill Green. To avenge her team and lover.

Eyes that were once the lightest of blues were now full of sorrow and heartbreak and turning black in colour. Red veins spread to the surface of her skin around them. Her human features morphed to that of a bat.

The sound of bones cracking could be heard from behind Nikolai as giant wings grew from her shoulder blades, ripping through the white cloth of her loosely hung shirt and elongating to the length of seventy inches. One came around impacting with Green and sending her skidding across the gravel.

Nikolai had morphed into a deadly creature, her once blonde hair now as dark as night. Her finger nails grew two inches longer and sharp animalistic fangs emerged from her gums. With a hiss, she stood tall almost god like.

Green then quickly jumped to her feet, before they both charged towards each other.

* * *

Zordon the leader, Ranger of Red awoke gasping for breath. He slowly rose to his knees with a groan of pain, just as the Rangers spaceship flew overhead and crashed nearby. The shock-wave from the blast threw him back to the earth.

He watched as he hit the ground, Nikolai his friend whom he'd cared for like a daughter, be struck into the ground by one of Rita's asteroids. A wail of pain erupted from deep within his throat at the loss of all his family. His team had been slaughtered, defeated. Evil had won.

"No…" croaked Red.

He crawled forward, to continue his mission.

Collect the power coins.

He crawled towards the Yellow Ranger.

He reached out a hand, and Aurora barley managed to do the same, she morphed back to her Lyran body as their hands met in the middle.

Aurora gave Zordon her Power Coin. They held onto each other.

"I'm sorry…" he gasps with remorse in their ancient tongue.

"I'm sorry…"

Aurora then closes her eyes, finally able to be at peace as her life escapes her.

Leaving her behind, Zordon continues to crawl forward, dirt and gravel crunching beneath him.

"Alpha, I'm the last one left. A coin is still out there."

He begins to dig into the dirt.

"It's Nikolai's."

Continues to dig further.

"We must stop her."

He moves a piece of fallen tree and digs deeper.

"Send the meteor to my coordinates."

He reaches into his chest then and pulls his Power Coin from the armour, morphing back into an Eltar.

"Seek only those who are worthy."

He grasps hold of the Power Coins, Yellow, Blue, Pink, Black and Red then places them into the dig out.

"Find those who are strong."

The earth around the Coins sparked to life casting a coloured hue, before forming into a fossil state.

"Find only those who are strong."

A venomous laugh followed Zordon's last words, and Rita slams her golden staff into the ground before him.

Green speaks.

"With the Zeo Crystal, we could have ruled the Universe together."

"That was never going to happen." Replies the Eltar.

"Then you will die, Zordon."

"We will die together Rita."

With Red's lasts words a great rumble from above shakes the Planet, the meteor pierces the ozone lighting up the sky in a bright green glow before striking the Earth. A wave of heat spread over the land disintegrating everything in its path. Zordon covered the Power Coins with his body before he too lit up into flames.

The power of the blast propelled Rita into the vast oceans below.

Notes: Hope you enjoyed the first chapter.

Good, bad and ugly comments welcome.

Cheers.


End file.
